


在黑暗中

by Cannontheprotector



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannontheprotector/pseuds/Cannontheprotector





	在黑暗中

Kyrie在节目休息的间隙突然发现坐在他身边的Stephen在黑暗中像只巨大的猫一样直直地盯着他，窗外偶然经过的车灯让他看到对方的瞳孔放大到眼仁几乎是纯黑色，老实说，他有点被吓到了，脑海里不断闪回小时候父亲曾跟他说过的那些诡异的宗教故事。

其他工作人员都下车休息了，Kyrie开始后悔为什么不下车，而是选择跟Stephen一起待在车里休息，更后悔为什么要同意参加他的网络节目，虽然说是聊聊如何贡献社区如何作为年轻球员去成为青少年的榜样之类的话题。

“Hey,steph” Kyrie忍不住打破了车内的安静，他不能忍受两个6’3的男人在狭小空间里并排坐着却只有彼此的呼吸声，更何况Stephen一直在看着他，让Kyrie觉得自己有责任主动寻找话题。但是聊什么好呢？

Kyrie觉得一直以来都好像和Stephen找不到共同话题，没错每次比赛后他们会彼此拥抱鼓励表示尊重，但并没有过多少深入的私人谈话。他总是觉得Stephen看起来就像是联盟贴在海报上的金童，完美的有信仰家庭，标准的NBA二代，短短几年就掀起三分风暴改变联盟打法，顺利到几乎是轻松廉价地拿到别人可能一辈子都拿不到的荣誉。比他有天赋的那么多，甚至包括自己，Kyrie想着，但他是被上帝偏爱的那一个。Kyrie不知道该跟Stephen聊什么，街区不可能，夜店不可能，女人也不可能，他们是如此不同。甚至他玩得好的朋友都是些中产白人孩子，想到这里Kyrie忍不住想笑。

“怎么了？”在黑暗中Stephen靠着椅背微微仰着头看着Kyrie模糊的轮廓，他做了一个有些不合适的动作，抬起手从Kyrie的肩膀一直摸索到了他的脸颊，又从那一圈毛茸茸的胡子摸到了他的唇边。温热的手动作很轻，每一下都是稍纵即逝的触碰。

“Kyrie你在笑什么？”，哑哑的声音问。

因笑意翘起的嘴角抿了起来，Kyrie想躲开，感觉有点尴尬，以及头皮发麻。

那只不安分的手停在了半空，好像感知到了对方警备起来的汗毛，接着像只振动的蜂鸟沿着主人隆起的鼻梁上行，停驻在了对方的右眼上。Stephen把头凑过来低声用他特有的含糊的口音问，湿热的气息喷在Kyrie的耳边：“你知道吗Ky，猫头鹰在白天是看不见的，它们恐惧光明。”

Kyrie脑子里迅速转过了各种宗教画中猫头鹰盘旋着预示不详，和在黑暗里360度转头巨大的眼睛发着凶厉的金光的画面，他非常想打开车门叫那些媒体从业人员过来看看他们的golden boy现在一手按着他的眼睛说着莫名其妙的话的样子多么像一个…..神婆。

就这样媒体还老觉得我神神叨叨，Kyrie感到了一丝委屈。

但是绿军年轻的控卫从来都不是会被人占据主动权的类型，他是骄傲又富有攻击性的，哪怕在高中时他就对任何成名已久的前辈都勇于挑战，更何况眼前这个他并不那么服气的人。  
他的身体比他的脑子更快地想要反击回去，抢回谈话的主导。

于是Kyrie用手背推开了那只捣乱的手，整个人凑近了Stephen，把对方从下巴到脸到头发整个粗暴地摸了个遍。蜷曲的毛发蹭的Kyrie掌心痒痒的。

“该死的，我在干什么？”脑子徒劳地想挽救局面，指挥着Kyrie说：“皮肤不错，你用的什么牌子的润肤露？”话说出口，年轻的控卫感到一丝脸热。

Stephen大笑起来，脑袋摇晃着蹭着Kyrie的手。“如果你想要的话，放在我助理拿着的包里了，节目结束后就给你。”

Stephen还在继续蹭着，Kyrie莫名觉得他像只渴望被人抚摸的小狗，于是再一次身体更快地做出动作，像摸狗一样温柔地摸了一下Stephen的脸。

好吧，这下子气氛更诡异了，如果还能再诡异的话，就是小狗咬人了。

Stephen侧头轻轻咬住了Kyrie的手掌根，鼻尖抵着掌心。Kyrie被他突然地举动惊到了，一时竟然没有反应过来，下一瞬他就感觉到对方湿滑滚烫的舌头在舔舐自己的掌心。

一股电击般的麻感像外星异形触手怪顺着Kyrie的尾椎骨一路爬上了他的头皮，让他几乎要蹦起来，并且迅速给了Stephen胸口一拳。Stephen也回了一拳，接着反应很快地一手抓住了Kyrie的手，另一只手快速摁下了放平汽车座椅的按钮，顺势就把Kyrie压制在了椅子上，轻喘着气问道“恩，想试试吗？”

Kyrie所有的夜店经验让他马上明白了这是一个显而易见的性暗示，只是不明白怎么小狗剧情瞬间就向廉价的妓女方向发展，但是这种被压制的姿势让他感觉自己像个廉价的妓女。他骂了一声，“该死，你疯了吗？”用力想要推开对方，却发现因为姿势原因使不上力，而且这个原本以为略显瘦弱的联盟最佳控卫其实力气很大。

在黑暗里，Kyrie感觉Stephen一边轻轻的像雨点般落下吻在他脸上，一边急切而毫无章法地抚摸着自己的身体，从胸膛一路往下游去，很快地拉开了这套休闲西装的裤链，掏出了Kyrie的阴茎开始帮他hand job。Kyrie呻吟着松懈下来

“嘘放松，不要叫，要知道所有人就在离车五米远的地方，你不会想让别人知道的”Stephen低声说着。车窗外又一道灯光飞驰而过，眼睛几乎纯黑的男人在皱着眉，让Kyrie在这种时刻还恍神觉得对方很好看。

“我当然不会叫，你他妈握着我的生殖器！”Kyrie恶狠狠地压低声音说，他想，Stephen就是预言凶兆的猫头鹰，跟他在一起总没好事。除了16年那一球，那一球之后自己的生活就开始从第一人的接班人迅速走向了未知的歧途。

“集中注意力。”Stephen说着用犬齿咬了Kyrie的下巴，让对方吃痛。

“hey想想你的莱莉，还有我的阿祖莉，我们都是当爸爸的人了，这一点也不好笑，Stephen”Kyrie短促地哀求着，他已经感觉到快感了。

“她们不在这里，宝贝，这里只有我和你。现在，左耳还是右耳？”Stephen手上动作不停，他感到对方在自己手心里坚硬炽热。但是他吻上了Kyrie的左脸和右脸。

像妈妈一样，Kyrie居然迷迷糊糊地想。

“那么上帝呢，你不会忘记你是一个有信仰的人吧，全知全能的上帝此刻就在看着我们，你会下地狱的。”Kyrie已经开始说胡话了。

“我以为你不信上帝呢，左眼还是右眼？”这一次吻落在了额头两侧。

“左眼……额不是，那都是媒体的功劳，他们总觉得我是邪教分子，总是把我往坏里想，去波士顿是这样，说要当领袖也是这样。”Kyrie委屈地含混着。

像兴奋的犬类探索未知，Stephen用鼻子不轻不重地拱着Kyrie的胸膛，探索到两个已经凸起的点。他确定好了位置，这次不会错了，接着用牙齿隔着衬衣面料咬了下去。

“左边？还是右边？”他对着嘶嘶抽气的人问。

可怜的年轻人只会哼哼了，又是一辆车飞驰而来，Kyrie闭上了眼睛也能看到在黑暗中那阵白光正在向自己扑袭而来，潮水一般，避无可避。

Stephen低头含住了Kyrie即将爆发的脆弱，高温柔软的口腔内壁让Kyrie禁不住地挺动。他听到车外人声大起来了，休息时间快结束了，拍摄马上要继续。而这时插着苏联国旗的月球和半椭圆的地球，闪着金光的黑红色旗帜和绿色球衣都在Kyrie眼前飞舞，猫头鹰和全视之眼飞翔在半空中嬉笑着看着他，特斯拉的交流电火花在呲呲地闪动。

停下来，快让这高潮停下来，Kyrie在内心尖叫着说

猫头鹰，Kyrie在混乱的思绪中抓住了猫头鹰，他竭力使自己忘记下体正在被联盟另一个强大的男人含在嘴里吸吮的事实。

“猫头鹰，一开始你为什么要说那句话，它们害怕白天，恐惧光明，我完全不懂,这是什么隐喻吗？”Kyrie仿佛呓语般地问。

感觉身下的年轻人已经再也射不出来了，Stephen犹豫了一下，咽了下去。大腿感知到他喉咙振动的Kyrie觉得自己生理性眼泪正在顺着眼角流出来，发出了小猫般的呜咽声。

“车里没有纸。”Stephen皱着眉头说，“我也是第一次吞。”他补充道。Kyrie觉得眼泪流得更欢了。

Stephen耐心地帮对方拉上裤链，把座椅调直，然后转过头来面无表情地对他说：“跟猫头鹰相反，在黑暗中我完全看不到东西，所以，我很怕黑”

接着，他侧着身子靠在年轻人的肩膀上，“抱抱我吧，看在我咽了的份上，在黑暗中我没有安全感，从小一直是这样。”

Kyrie彻底懵了，他听话地单手环抱住男人，干巴巴地说“我以为至少是你很帅气我喜欢你很久了可我是深柜这种答案。”

“.……”

突然怒气好像回到了年轻人身上，“我要烧了这辆破英菲尼迪！”

“随你，这是厂商赞助的。”

“我要去ESPN揭发你职场性骚扰，你会身败名裂，你的社区你的家庭会以你为耻！”

“在你说出地球是平的这种话之后，你觉得媒体还会相信你吗？”

“我要求赔偿！精神损失还有上帝那里的赎罪金。”

“我会去跟上帝说的，他爱我多一点。”

“.…..”

“这个夏天我就要带着KD一起去纽约，我们在一起更开心不是吗？还有克莱也一起走。”Kyrie大声说道。

这时车门打开了，正好听到这句话的司机兴奋地默默盘算爆料给谁报价比较高，其他工作人员都准备就绪，摄影机重新架好。车内灯光全部亮了起来，Kyrie被刺目的打光晃了一下眼。他转头看向Stephen，对方美丽的金绿色眼睛也正笑着望向他，仿佛黑暗中强势又脆弱的男人此刻已经彻底消失了，只留下了这个海报上的golden boy。

“那么，你觉得身为一个顶级球员，一个父亲，该如何为青少年做好榜样呢？”

\------------------------------------end-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
